Mousse de Mango
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Este fic participa en el rally "The Game is on", del foro I am Sherlocked. Ahora tocó postres. Este fic es, como un capitulo extra de mi otro trabajo llamado Nicolo Vernet, aun así puede leerse de manera independiente.


**Mousse de Mango**

Por: _Itsaso Adhara_

 **Idea original:** Violette Moore ( _así que la culpa la tiene única y exclusivamente ella, a mí no me reclamen nada, ya tengo suficiente con querer ponerme una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para cubrir mi rostro por la vergüenza que tengo_ ) je.

Este fic participa en el rally "The Game is on", del foro I am Sherlocked.

Este fic es, como un capitulo extra de mi otro trabajo llamado Nicolo Vernet, aun así puede leerse de manera independiente.

 **Beta:** Violette Moore, otra vez cualquier error es culpa de ella… ja, ja, ja.

Sherlock se encontraba en la sala, la luz del atardecer estaba entrando por la ventana dando un halo dorado en todo lo que se reflejaba. Mientras él intentaba, porque esa era la palabra correcta, "intentaba" darle sentido a las notas que aparecían de pronto en su cabeza ideas que se hicieron presentes y no querían abandonarlo. Este día, esas ideas no tenían ningún orden o dirección fija para él, lo cual le estaba frustrando, al grado de que ya estaba a punto de agarrar la décima hoja de partitura que había reescrito durante cuatro horas, hacerla cachitos y lanzarla por la ventana.

Necesitaba un té.

—¡John!— dijo en voz alta.

Pasaron varios segundos sin escuchar una respuesta de regreso, volvió a llamarlo con el mismo resultado, entonces dejó su violín en el sofá, a la vez que tiraba la hoja de la partitura y la aventaba por el balcón, ni siquiera valía la pena romperla, no iba a gastar sus energías en algo insignificante.

Entró a su recamara, para darse cuenta que estaba vacía, al igual el baño, la cocina y el cuarto de estudio de John; no, no estaba en casa, algo lógico si hubiera tomado en cuenta que durante todo ese proceso de revisión de cuartos él, le había estado llamando sin respuesta, pero en su mente imaginó que muy probablemente estaba escuchando su propia música con los audífonos puestos, por eso no le hacía caso, forzosamente se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

¿Dónde había ido? Sin quedarse con la curiosidad, buscó en la encimera de la cocina y del refrigerador pero ni una nota, eso quería decir que salió por ahí cerca. Seguramente la Sra. Hudson lo sabría.

Salió del apartamento para bajar las escaleras e ir al de su casera. Tocó y llamó pero de nuevo y raramente no le respondieron. ¡Tampoco la Sra. Hudson estaba!, regresó a su apartamento dispuesto a salir a buscarlos, porque seguramente ambos estaban juntos. Se puso su saco y abrigo, tomó la bufanda y estaba colocándosela a la vez que bajaba de nuevo las escaleras, cuando vio como la puerta de la calle se abría dando paso a unos muy sonrientes John y Sra. Hudson.

Los dos traían unos paquetes bastante bien envueltos con el logotipo de una ¿Pastelería? Era una Q con una corona encima, en color azul y fondo blanco, definitivo no supo dónde habían ido, pero no importaba, finalmente John estaba ahí, contuvo un suspiro de alivio que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente; siempre pasaba cuando mostraba esa sonrisa, aunque no le agradaba del todo que lo hiciera para alguien que no fuera él. Era ridículo tener celos incluso de su casera, pero en ocasiones era imposible contenerlos, porque aunque no quisiera era un celopata posesivo y peligroso, con cualquiera que intentara siquiera acercarse a su John.

Eso, en ocasiones era un gran problema entre ellos, incluso hizo que tuvieran muchas peleas por causa de esta, según palabras de John "enfermedad". Era una tontería.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Dónde vas?— John estaba viéndolo desde abajo mientras la Sra. Hudson, lo saludaba y decía adiós con la mano a la vez, cerrando la puerta de su departamento tras de sí. Su casera debería quitar ese horrible adorno que le regaló su amante, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que fue la esposa de este, ella fue quien lo hizo para puerta de la oficina de él?

—¡Sherlock!— ¡Oh! Se había distraído. Le dio a John una de sus mejores sonrisas, intentando responder como si no hubiera estado distraído.

—¡John! Qué bueno que regresaste— le respondió con toda la desfachatez del mundo. —Ya no hay té—. Fue solo unas cuantas palabras pero bastaron para obtener una mirada airada de parte de John.

—Eso es imposible, la semana pasada surtí la despensa con varias cajas— respondió ligeramente molesto; de acuerdo bastante molesto por el tono de voz, aquél que le hacía pensar en peleas grandes pero en reconciliaciones épicas que los hacían pasar al menos veinticuatro horas en la cama o cualquier superficie plana del departamento, si es que alguien no se le ocurría interrumpir (gruñó internamente) como la última vez, pero fue culpa de la Sra. Hudson por llegar sin avisar, la cuenta del psicólogo la tendría que pagar ella.

—En realidad quiero una taza de té—. Aclaró. Craso error. Tres, dos, uno. Estalló el temperamento Watson.

—¡¿Acaso no puedes hacerte tú mismo una taza de té?!—dijo John casi gritando, mientras subía las escaleras empujándolo ligeramente cuando pasó junto a él y subiendo hasta su departamento.

Tomó un respiro profundo, el aroma de John, dulce, suave, cálido, ¡antojable! Sonrió para sí mismo, fue detrás de él. Cuando ya entró, escuchó como su John ya estaba en la cocina sacando un par de tazas y refunfuñando por su "ineptitud" por preparar un simple y sencillo té. Se quitó el abrigo, guantes, bufanda y saco, dejándolos desperdigados en el sofá de John.

—¿No puede hacerse ni un té? ¿Dónde estuvo viviendo todos estos años? ¿En un castillo? Es un inútil—. Escuchó los casi murmullos de John.

Sí, ese era su John, sonrió divertido, le encantaba sacarlo de balance un poco, tan solo por ver brillar sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azul profundo, que le hacían pensar en el cielo de un amanecer naciente. ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estaba!

Fue directo hasta su atril, tomó una nueva pauta musical en blanco, así como su lápiz, enseguida caminó hasta donde estaba su violín, lo tomó y comenzó a tocar, imaginando ese amanecer, justo cuando las primeras luces tímidas del sol aparecen en horizonte, alumbrando el cielo, provocando que se vea de un azul oscuro, como los ojos de John. Su mente voló. Se detenía cada tanto para escribir, sobre el pentagrama.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al final tenía frente a sí, diez pautas musicales escritas. Se sintió satisfecho completamente. Tomó las ahora partituras y comenzó a tocar la melodía completa. ¿Duración entera de su nueva composición? Aparentemente unos diez minutos. ¡Vaya! Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando evocaba algo que le fascinaba de John, ya fuera una parte de su cuerpo, rasgo de carácter y temperamento; provocaba esto. Una nueva obra.

Un aplauso detrás de él, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Quien más que su musa personal. John, quien estaba sentado en su sofá personal, vio de reojo como ya había acomodado un poco el desorden de la sala que siempre acostumbraba dejar cuando estaba en proceso creativo.

En la mesita del centro yacía una taza de té, se acercó y se dispuso a tomarla, mientras se sentaba en su propio sofá.

—Sherlock, espera, seguro ya ésta frío—, le dijo John, pero no hizo caso. Efectivamente ya lo estaba, cuando lo probó, pero no importaba así lo bebió completo hasta terminarlo.

John movía la cabeza negativamente, en señal de reproche. Situación divertida para él, porque siempre se la pasaba amonestándolo por su falta de iniciativa por hacerse el mismo sus cosas. Entonces se dio cuenta, John estaba cómodamente sentado, ya sin su chamarra, solamente con ese horrible suéter beige que le quedaba muy grande, si por él mismo fuera hacía mucho que le habría comprado un guardarropa nuevo y quemado el que tenía, pero John siempre se negaba, diciendo ridículamente "No soy un mantenido, cuando tenga dinero, me compraré otros". Claro que lo hacía, pero nunca lo llevaba con él y eso era frustrante, porque de gustos no tenía ni idea de que le sentaba bien. Como esa ocasión que fueron a esa tienda de trajes sastre porque debía vestirse de manera elegante, para la apertura de temporada de conciertos y que él abría. Recordándolo bien, fue una gran pelea.

John deseaba comprarse un horrible traje gris plateado, demasiado brillante para su gusto, con esa camisa terracota y una corbata a rayas de color amarillo. ¡No!, ¡De ninguna manera!, le ordenó al chico que los estaba atendiendo, mientras John estaba en el probador, que trajera ese traje de tres piezas que vio en el aparador y con el que desde un principio imaginó a John vistiéndolo. Era de color gris tweed jaspeado, con camisa amarillo pálido y una corbata verde ocre. Se vería terriblemente elegante y guapo, combinaría perfectamente con su tono de piel casi dorada. De solo pensarlo, sintió como reaccionó todo dentro de él. En cuanto le entregaron el traje, entró con este a los vestidores.

John se enojó por eso, bueno, técnicamente no lo hizo porque haya entrado sin más al vestidor donde se estaba probando el traje que había seleccionado, sino porque posteriormente quiso tener relaciones sexuales ahí. John no entendía que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan solo con la visión de él, prácticamente desnudo. Resultados de ese pelea. ¡Una semana sin sexo! Eso fue el infierno, más cuando decidió irse a dormir a la habitación de la planta baja ¡Inaceptable!, tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus artimañas para revocar esa decisión lo cual le tomó casi cuatro días. John era difícil, pero no imposible. Sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Qué estas recordando, Sherlock?—. La voz de John lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Entonces lo vio, con un tazón en la mano, lleno de una especie de batido de color amarillo. ¿Qué era eso? Pero otro movimiento de parte de él lo distrajo. John alzó la cuchara llena y la llevó a su boca, mientras la metía e ingería, soltó un gemido. ¿Un gemido? ¿Por qué John era tan cruel?

—¿De nuevo postres, John? No quiero escucharte quejarte de nuevo, que no te cierran tus pantalones— se burló ligeramente. Si, John había subido de peso durante el verano de su gira, pero acompañarlo a tantas cenas en su honor hicieron mella en su figura y un buen día, simplemente escuchó un grito frustrado saliendo del baño de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban. La escena fue tan graciosa, que hoy en día le provocaba reír. Y por supuesto John lo notó.

—No fue gracioso, Sherlock… siempre he luchado por mantenerme en mi peso y esto es peor ahora que mi actividad física disminuyó demasiado, por no decir que es inexistente.

—¿Entonces el postre? ¿Qué estas celebrando?

—Nada, sólo se me antojo cuando la Sra. Hudson me comentó que habían abierto una nueva tienda de postres, así que la acompañé; como apenas se inauguró hace una semana, aún están en esa etapa que te permiten probar de todas sus muestras y definitivamente esto— dijo señalando el tazón. –Es simple y sencillamente… celestial—. Y para hacer hincapié, metió de nuevo la cuchara y la llevo a su boca, para auto provocarse otro gemido. Si, lo dicho, John era cruel. Aunque por qué negarlo, también se le estaba antojando, más si… humm era tiempo de pedir una probada.

Se levantó del sillón, con sumo cuidado, debía ser así, para evitar alertar a su "presa", en ocasiones por no decir siempre lo hacía debido a la reticencia de John a tener sexo durante la mañana, no entendía esas estúpidas ideas preconcebidas. De todas formas ya conocía como encender la libido de su John.

—¿Puedo probar?— le dijo como si nada, aparentando toda la calma del mundo, si John no estuviera comiendo y saboreando tan plácidamente su postre, seguramente hubiera dado cuenta de la jugarreta. Estaba a tan solo un par de pasos.

—¿Eh? Si, en el refrigerador está el recipiente de la repostería, busca en la alacena superior un tazón como estos y en el cajón izquierdo del gabinete están las cucharas, sírvete lo que quieras— ¡Oh, alma tan inocente! Caminó hasta el lado derecho del sillón.

—Quiero del tuyo— dijo a la vez que prácticamente lo levantó en vilo del sillón y lo trasladó hasta el sofá triple. Podrían hacerlo en el sillón individual, pero era más cómodo y amplio este segundo.

—¡Sherlock!— gritó John, pero nada podía hacer ya, apenas alcanzó a sostener el tazón para evitar una catástrofe, su amante estaba tan lejos de imaginar el desastre tan placentero que de por sí ocurriría en tan solo unos minutos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ya en la posición correcta (recostado) con su presa, no debía dar tregua a que se recompusiera y la mejor manera era inmovilizarlo.

En un movimiento rápido, quitó el tazón de las manos de John, a la vez que las subió sobre su cabeza, para anclarlas fijamente con una suya. John era divertido, bueno verlo intentar liberarse, de una sujeción que era casi imposible de romper, más ahora que se había metido entre sus piernas, así no tendría oportunidad ninguna de usar sus piernas.

A veces no lo entendía, ¿Por qué negarse a lo que más tarde estaría prácticamente suplicando porque se lo haga? Cuestiones absurdas. No iba a perder más tiempo, con su otra mano desabrochó el suéter que afortunadamente este día se le ocurrió usar un abierto y de paso esa horrible camisa a cuadros. Definitivamente mañana curiosamente la confundiría con el trapo de cocina y lo usaría para limpiar con aceite fino su violín; ya posteriormente le compraría un par de tono azul cielo, porque ese color le sentaba demasiado bien.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Suéltame!—John se removió, pero no iba a ceder.

—Te dije que quería probar el mousse de mango— espetó inocentemente.

—¡Si, y puedes hacerlo!¡Ve a la cocina por él!— le gritó de nuevo y moviéndose fuertemente. Si tan solo supiera que era imposible romper su agarre, no pasó un par de años en balde estudiando diferentes maneras de defensa personal y de ataque.

—No, quiero probarlo ahora mismo—. Se acercó hasta su oído, para decirlo de la manera más tranquila y susurrante que podía. —En ti—. Apreció como el cuerpo de John se tensó, era hora de empezar de verdad a probar el "postre". La respiración de John se aceleró, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

John a veces era tan cuadrado, aunque lo niegue mil veces, su cuerpo jamás lo podrá engañar. Y para corroborarlo empujósu pelvis contra la de John. ¡Oh! Debía recordar que la sensación siempre era recíproca, pero en esos momentos debía concentrarse para no desviarse de su objetivo. Saborear su postre… sintió como en su rostro se asomó una sonrisa, quizás pervertida al mirar el pecho descubierto de John y ahora siente como el aire en sus pulmones no es suficiente, el corazón le latía más rápido de lo acostumbrado, eso sucedía comúnmente cuando veía tan solo un poco de piel de John.

Es una tentación irresistible, necesita tocarla. Baja su rostro; inmediatamente su lengua detalla ese pecho: no es tan amplio y grande, pero el tono de la piel que lo cubre es de un dorado pálido perfecto, incluso los vellos que lo adornan parecen los de un infante, suaves al tacto, tal como terciopelo, tan cortos que parecen inexistentes. Cada musculo marcado sin más grasa de lo debido, por su estancia en el ejército. Le acaricia con la nariz para percibir su aroma.

Segundos después toma directamente con su mano libre el mousse de mango y lo esparce sobre el tórax de su John en un solo movimiento.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Está frío!— Una queja fútil, porque no hace caso. El aroma del dulce se combina de manera perfecta con el de John, haciéndolo más antojable. Ya no piensa, únicamente desea dedicarse a probarlo y así lo hace con la lengua. La primera lamida ha sido larga en medio de su plexo solar, es vertiginoso percibir perfectamente los pectorales menores y luego los mayores. Cuando se alza para mirar, ve como ha dejado un camino. Vuelve a tomar más postre y lo esparce desde su ombligo.

Para este momento su respiración es errática igual que la de John. Ahora su lengua baja por la línea alba, hasta los músculos rectos del abdomen.

John aún no conoce todo sobre su pasado. Sino sabría que desde niño le fascinaba leer libros de química y anatomía entre muchos otros, cuando soñaba en convertirse en Detective Consultor. Se congratula haberlo hecho, porque ahora puede repasar sus conocimientos de anatomía sin problemas. Desde que iniciaron su relación no ha dejado de mapear y grabar en su palacio mental cada parte del cuerpo de John y ha comprobado que el pecho es uno de los que más le gusta, junto con sus ojos. Pero las manos de John son otra cosa, cuando le acaricia en medio de su pasión, siente que pierde la poca cordura que tiene. Son como su dueño, fuertes, ásperas pero delicadas cuando lo toca y mima, con la misma precisión de un cirujano, arrancándole suspiros desde lo más interno de su ser.

Vuelve a degustar a lamer y en un segundo cambia por mordidas suaves, con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimar sino para causar placer, sonríe cuando percibe como John está temblando bajo suyo, intenta inútilmente acallar los gemidos quedos que salen de su garganta, ja, como si pudiera y dentro de poco serán gritos de placer, ya conoce su punto débil.

Su pelvis vuelve a empujar contra la de John… es simple y sencillamente alucinante, en ese momento cree que podrían llegar a tener un orgasmo de esa manera. Quizás si se pueda, es un buen instante para experimentar. Así que un gemido ahogado de John es la señal para iniciar. Sube sus labios recorriendo nuevamente toda esa extensión anatómica que se le antoja como el Sahara, con sus arenas doradas, con planicies y dunas, unas pronunciadas y otras casi inexistentes. Sus labios sienten que acarician satén, seda o terciopelo.

Su boca se lanza voraz con el primer pezón que encuentra a su paso, su lengua avariciosa se arremolina sobre este, ansiosa por probar todo, succiona, logrando sacarle un gemido profundo a John, quiere escuchar más. Aplica entonces sus dientes, mordiendo con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarlo pero si para provocar un estremecimiento más marcado de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo. Su mano izquierda ansiosa sube hasta el otro pezón.

Los gemidos se hacen más audibles, hora de pasar al verdadero punto erógeno de John. Es como un valle escondido entre dos amplias cordilleras, o al menos eso imagina es la cuenca que hay entre sus clavículas, justo en su inicio, la unión entre el cuello y los hombros.

Vuelve a poner mousse de mango en esa zona, así podrá saborear más, lame, muerde chupa, John comienza prácticamente a sollozar de placer, está en el punto de no retorno y una clara señal es como ha dejado de intentar soltarse, lo cual es corroborado cuando suelta sus muñecas y las manos de este se lanzan sobre su nuca y cabello para acariciar y jalar. Quizás John no sea consciente pero sabe de manera instintiva que esa acción es como prender la mecha de un cohete, lo enciende.

Ahora sus cuerpos están plenamente en contacto, en un movimiento estudiado, se alza rápidamente para despojarse de todo lo que le cubre su propio pecho a la vez que baja sus manos y abre su cremallera, no puede más.

Mira hacia abajo y la visión de John sirve únicamente para azuzarlo más, imposible contenerse ya. Toma nuevamente el postre con su mano y lo embarra en la boca de John, para bajar otra vez y esta vez besarlo con pasión, su lengua entra en esa cavidad dulcísima, la asalta de tal manera que no hay tregua, la toma prisionera y desea de manera ilógica poder mantenerla así toda la eternidad. Pero inevitablemente la libera cuando John, entierra sus uñas en su espalda.

Ese solo movimiento baja el zipper del pantalón de John, porque está a punto de provocar que pierda ya la poca cordura y comienza a friccionarse de manera intensa contra la evidente erección de John, vuelve a bajar ahora al otro valle de la clavícula, mientras acaricia los músculos intercostales de John, subiendo y bajando con sus dedos como si estuviera tocándolo con el arco de su violín, donde únicamente desea arrancar los sonidos más profundos y graves de la garganta de su amado John.

¿Algún día terminará esto? ¿El desear tanto a una persona? ¿Al grado de casi enloquecer? ¡Oh! ¡A cualquier deidad! Si es que existe, esperaba que no. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, jamás podrá cansarse de esto, quizás con la edad, pero por estos momentos iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera para gozar de estos dulces placeres a los que tenía que reconocer era ya adicto. No necesitaba heroína, ni cocaína, ni ninguna otra droga mientras tuviera a John a su lado.

La fricción entre sus miembros a pesar de estar cubiertos por la tela, es enloquecedora, no puede más, tiene que bajar una de sus manos para descubrir finalmente sus penes y finalizar con esta exquisita tortura.

Y ahí está, vuelve a asaltar la boca de John no solo para besarla sino para robarle el aliento que en él parece escasear. El punto más alto de su placer se dispara, envolviéndolo en una blancura inigualable, donde es subido a lo que millones de personas llaman "nirvana" y otros millones llaman "cielo". Escucha a John gritar. —¡Sherlock!— A la vez que muerde su cuello marcándolo y que en un rato se pondrá de color purpura e inevitablemente presumirá durante días.

Es una pena sean tan solo unos segundos de éxtasis; si pudiera extenderse, pero no cree sea sabio, muchos no resistirían el regreso.

Pasan varios minutos para poder recuperar un poco la cordura, siente como John, intenta quitarlo de encima y tiene toda la razón, porque está aplastándolo así que se mueve hacia un lado colocándose de costado a la vez que hace lo mismo John, sus brazos aun están rodeando el cuerpo más pequeño y ese abrazo es reciproco. Siente como John le da besos delicados sobre la mordida que hizo, su siempre preocupado John, pero solamente desea cerrar los ojos e ir al mundo onírico de los sueños, con la certeza que al despertar John, seguirá ahí.

Si pudiera definir la felicidad, esto casi alcanzaría a describirla.

—Te amo, Sherlock—. No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, porque eso provoca esas dos palabras, que le gustaría escuchar más seguido, pero que acepta que cada vez que lo dice, son atesoradas y valoradas como oro y joyas preciosas que solo hacen aumentar el amor que siente por este magnífico e inigualable hombre que si fuera un ser humano común, creería que el destino se lo deparaba.

No sabe de dónde ha sacado ese pensamiento, si tuviera la certeza que hay otras vidas, estaría seguro que en muchas otras se han encontrado y han permanecido juntos; si es así, entonces durante lo que durara este mundo y esta realidad se volverían a estar encontrando.

John era su pieza maestra, la obra de su vida y dentro de poco quizás, podrían aumentar esa magnificencia con un par de hijos.

El respirar pausado y profundo de John, le indica que se ha quedado dormido, se levanta un poco para recoger su camisa para cubrirse un poco, entonces choca con el tazón, ya casi vacío del mousse de mango. Sonríe, si definitivo, seguirá la costumbre de John con respecto a los postres, este se convertiría en su favorito y en su caso, no tendría que celebrar algo especial para poder consumirlo en su recipiente predilecto… es decir John.

Fin…

Pd… con este fic cierro el ciclo de "finales felices y rosas", así que como digo _sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor…_


End file.
